


Take the Lead

by Fishyz9



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Schmico - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: A take on a step forward in their intimate relationship. Nervous but eager Levi, smitten but cautious Nico.





	Take the Lead

If I could relax, I’d be having the best time. Conversation is easy, _fun_ , even. The subtle flirting feels so natural with him, and I love that he invited me into his home, on a real date, but I can’t relax.

I should be grateful for how patient he is, but to be honest the fact that I have total control of how intimate we become, and how soon, means that I’m the one who has to instigate this and… _ahh_. How does anyone even _do_ this? I mean in college it was a simple formula of take a shot, look for a girl with low standards, hope for the best and then avoid eye contact afterwards. It’s nothing like that with Nico.

With Nico it’s all… it’s all intense and hot but somehow careful at the same time? Like, he’s _stupidly_ chivalrous, a gentleman. A flirt, but a gentleman. I mean he’s brazen and he’ll go for it when he’s got the green light (as soon as he realized I was cool with the groping he was all over me, much to my delight) but all the same he waits for that green light.

I’m all freakin green here. I want sex. Even if it’s a different, unknown kind of sex. I want Nico naked but the part of me that doesn’t know how to flirt, doesn’t know how to join regular, non-nerdy conversation and doesn’t even know how to send food back at restaurants also does not know how to tell this incredibly patient man that I’m done with the foreplay and want more, but that I’m too much of a nervous wreck to instigate it myself so just jump me already.

You. Naked. _Gimme_.

Maybe that’s it; maybe I need to be as bold as Nico was in the elevator. Maybe I just say exactly what I’m thinking? No, that’s scary –oh! I could leave a note in his locker at work? Or…no, that’s lame. Gah, _think_!

“I can see the cogs turning, you know.”

“Hmm?” I snap out of my internal ramblings and look at Nico just as he places another beer down in front of me. This is how nice he is. He invites me over to his place (knowing I live with my mom so we can’t go there, _so_ cool), he _cooked_ for me, and now he’s nice enough to cover for me while I have an internal breakdown. I almost hate how much I like him.

“Oh, yeah, I mean no. I was just thinking about what a good cook you are.” _And how to get you naked without begging._

He smiles at me. “Thanks, but uh, you know you’re not all that subtle, right?”

I blink at him. “Say what now?”

“You’ve looked at my bedroom door like five times in the past ten minutes.” 

To my mortification I feel heat slam into my cheeks. He raises an eyebrow at me, smirking, but not unkindly as he waits for me to say something.

“…Um.” That’s all I’ve got, apparently.

The smirk becomes a smile, teeth flashing. “You want to see my bedroom, Levi?” He says in that low, smooth voice of his.

“Sure.” I instantly wince when my voice cracks. So glad to be going through puberty again at this exact moment. Awesome.

He presses his lips together in a way which tells me he’s trying to not laugh, and instead reaches for my hand – which hey, feels super nice – and takes me towards the elusive black door leading to his bedroom.

A bed. A set of draws, bedside stands, a lamp. Pretty normal as far as bedrooms go, put up a few Lord of the Rings posters and it’d look no different than the basement I live in. “This is nice.” I swallow hard, very aware of the sweat already beading at my temples. “Is that mahogany, or…?”

He lets out an amused, breathy laugh, not even bothering to answer as he pulls me into a slow, seductive kiss. I sigh in relief, thankful to him for putting a stop to what surely would have been nonsensical rambling about bedroom décor.

I’m pleasantly surprised when he starts to unbutton my shirt, however there is a slight concern, as a doctor, you understand, that my heart may in fact shatter my rib cage and burst through my chest at any moment. That’s a thing, right?

The backs of his knuckles brush against my chest and he breaks the kiss involuntarily. “Whoa,” he says in genuine surprise. “You okay? Heart’s kind of racing there a bit.”

“I’m… I’m fine, totally fine.” To try and prove how fine I am I look down and continue his work, biting my lip out of nerves alone when there’s no more buttons. Looking up into dark eyes, I slide the shirt off my shoulders. “See? Fine.”

His smile slides away and the amused, tender look in his eyes suddenly becomes something serious and even predatory as he takes in my body. This isn’t new, we’ve been here before, but it’s still no less exhilarating to have him look at me like that.

His hands cupping my jaw as he kisses me is one of favourite things. All I can do is hold onto his wrists as he walks me backwards, the back of my legs touching the bed, forcing me to sit. One his knees lifts and rests next to my thigh, but before he can lift the other, forcing me to lay back, my hands quickly grip his waist and I break the kiss.

He’s instantly stops, searching my eyes for something. “It’s ok,” he says softly, “we don’t have to –”

My hand grips his thigh before he can slide it back. “No, I… let me?” Surprised by my own boldness, and following the path of my hand with my eyes I watch as it slides up his leg to rest questioningly at the waistband of his jeans. I glance up, silently asking for permission, and with his gaze steady and accepting my fingers creep just beneath the waistband, brushing the warm skin of his stomach. I swallow hard and meet his eyes again. When I all I see is pure, primal arousal my other hand reaches for his sweater and gives it a demanding tug.

_Take it off._

He lets out a surprised, breathy laugh and smirks kind of, but in a surprised, _pleased_ way. He does as I ask and pulls the sweater over his head, and it’s like a curtain lifting to reveal something breathtakingly perfect behind. The fingers which were tentatively hooked under the band of his jeans lift and I splay my hand over his stomach. It caves slightly under my touch, and when I look up and see how affected he is my heart skips. I feel _powerful_.

I bite my lip, grip his hips. “Lay down for me?”

He steps back, moves to the side of the bed and does as I ask, his eyes never leaving mine. The second he’s semi-reclined I move to straddle over him, both hands splaying over his stomach. “This ok?”

He lets out a short, disbelieving laugh. “ _Yeah_ , yeah that’s good.” He says it like he can’t believe I have to ask. That combined with the way he quickly wets his lips tells me that I’m doing something right.

I let my hands slide up, over his chest and revel in the way he inhales deeply, his chest raising under my hands. I bite my lip to keep from smiling too wide. “Now whose heart is racing?”

To my surprise and delight he gives me something close to an embarrassed smile and looks away to one side for a second. “Shut up,” he laughs softly.

There’s no way I can’t kiss him at that moment. I lean over him, groaning into the kiss as my hands trace the planes of his broad, firm chest. I suddenly want to become intimately familiar with every single inch of him. My fingers reach for his hair; gentle but encouraging him to tilt his head back and the second he obliges I press my lips to his jawline, down the side of his neck.

His hands flex instantly against my waist and my lips smile against his neck. “I daydream about kissing this neck.”

“H-happy to make that dream a reality.” I can hear the smile in his voice, his hand leaving a hot trail along my spine.

“Daydream about other stuff too.” I murmur, nipping at his jaw. In the face of such undeniable masculine beauty my inhibitions don’t seem to give a damn. What a relief.

“For someone who second guesses himself so much and falls down so often, you are _very_ good at this.” He laughs breathlessly.

“What is _this_?”

“Seduction, pure seduction.” He laughs.

I scoot down a fraction, without even realising, really, and press my lips to his chest. Ever so subtly he bucks beneath me.

“God, you are so…you’re just so much _man_.”

“Look who’s talking.” He says as he threads his hands into my hair. When I snort disbelievingly he uses his hands in my hair to encourage me to look up. “You’re seriously easy on the eyes, whether you believe it or not.”

 Something in my chest twists, but in a good way, I turn my head and kiss his wrist.

“Resilient, smart as hell, killer eyes and perfect stubble, all wrapped up in a petite, blue scrubs package.”

I look him in the eye, resisting the urge to pounce and instead lean in to kiss him just as my hand slides down his chest, his stomach and over the bulge of his groin. The heat in my hand, even through the denim is exhilarating, much like the quick intake of his breath against my lips.

“This ok?” I murmur.

“This and literally anything else that pops into your head right now is _just_ fine.” He says as he pulls me into a rough kiss.

I can feel his body practically vibrating, like he’s trying to restrain himself. He’s letting me explore and being very patient about it. My hand squeezes gently, rubs, and he practically growls into my mouth. Emboldened, my fingers fumble for his belt buckle and I yank at it impatiently. I pull at the button snaps, and what looks like black boxer briefs and the unmistakable outline or Nico’s arousal is just beneath my hand.

I lean over him, bracing my hand next to his shoulder and there’s no hiding what a nervous wreck I am. I can’t hide it any more than I can hide how painfully turned on I am. But this is still… a lot. I close my eyes for a second, let out a steady breath and snap them open again when I feel his hand against my cheek.

“Hey,” he says softly. “We can stop here, and it’ll still have been a great night.”

I let out a harsh breath, leaning down to touch my brow gently to his. “I really want this.” My fingers toy with the waistband of his underwear.

“You can want something and not be ready for it.”

“Oh I’m ready, I just…um,” I close my eyes, shaking my head at myself – at my own stupid, bashful behaviour at the last hurdle. A small, self-conscious laugh escaping my lips. Again my eyes open in reaction to his touch against my cheek.

“Want me to take the lead here?”

I fold against him, my face against his neck. “ _God_ , yes!”

I feel his chest rumble with laughter.

“I got _no_ idea what I’m doing, like _none_.”

He rolls me to my side, and in one smooth movement that I can’t quite compute I’m suddenly looking up into dark, heated but still very amused eyes. His hand is already unbuckling my pants as he murmurs against my lips. “A for effort, Levi. You’re the one who got us here.”

I grin, bite my lip. “And I guess you’re the one who’ll get us o–” I break off with a gasp at the sudden feel of his hand inside my underwear, wrapped around me. “Oh my god.”

“Now this is what _I_ daydream about.”  He grins into our kiss, his hand moving in a familiar yet all new rhythm.

My courage returning, I reach for waistband of his jeans again and suddenly we’re both wriggling out of the reminder of our clothes, sheets are frantically pushed aside and I’m left, in complete heaven as we lay skin to skin, his body against mine.

Instinct takes over and my legs naturally part for him to lie against me, like slotting jigsaw pieces. He groans, almost _growls_ into our kiss when I do this, and when his solid weight and the broad shape of him is over me I damn near lose my mind.

“ _Nico_ ,” I rasp, the second he grinds against me. His hand hitches my thigh up, against his waist.

“I know,” he pants. “Even better than I thought it’d be.”

I don’t know if this is sex, but it feels like sex. This is the most real any intimate moment in my life has ever felt. I press my head back into the pillow, my brow furrowing as tension builds and my hips buck against him. His lips scraping against my neck pull a downright strangled sound from my throat.

“ _So_ good.” He pants.

My hand hooks under his arm and over his should and I feel like my grin must be smug and satisfied. Just the site of the beaded sweat on his neck, his almost pained expression, his shoulders, like boulders rising and falling over me as moves like a wave. I couldn’t feel more present, more real, more… _satisfied_.

“You are so sexy.” My hand slides down his damp back and over the curve of his ass. “And mine, right now you’re _mine_.”

“ _Levi_.”

Just the sound of my name in his now raspy voice is enough to push me further and an involuntary whimper escaped my lips. Nico moans, burying his face against my neck.

“The sounds you make. Holy _hell_ …” he growls into my neck, his broad shoulders still rising and falling over me.

We move against each other in a perfect rhythm, the sounds leaving my lips becoming more desperate. The heat and friction of his groin against mine building, momentum increasing and the sounds of our panting fulling the room. It’s almost too much… 

“I…I can’t,” I gasp out, my eyes screwing shut. “Nico, I’m…I’m going to…”

He hunches that muscular shoulder, cupping the side of neck and murmurs into my opposite ear. “Come for me, come on… come on baby…”

I don’t know if it’s the unexpected endearment, the feel of his erection grinding against mine or his hips in a vice grip between my thighs, but I topple right over. I clutch at him desperately, my brow hidden against his shoulder, my hand clutching the meat of his muscle as the motions go through me.

“Oh my…what the _hell_ …” I run hand through my hair, trying to catch my breath. “That was…oh my god” I pant, opening my eyes to see his smirk.

“Good?” He murmurs his voice still unmistakably husky.

“ _G-good_?” I sputter. “Try perfect. Try…no, yeah, perfect’s the word. I get it, I get why sex is a thing. Was that sex? Hell, I don’t care if it counts or not because _oh my god_.”

His laughter is a low rumble and I’m suddenly aware that he’s still hard, pressed against me. “Hey,” I lift my chin, silently asking for a kiss which he instantly responds to. “We’re not done.” I murmur against his lips.

My hand slides down between the slick mess of our bodies and caresses him. He instantly sucks in a quick breath as he braces himself above me, his eye closing. He’s close.

“Look at you,” I say without meaning to. “Just look at how beautiful…”

“ _Levi_ …”

“I will never get tired of seeing you like this. On fire, so close, your hips pressed between my thighs.” I hitch my leg up a little further and we both freeze. Just a little further and…

He looks at me for a heartbeat, and then shakes his head. “Another time, there’s plenty of time.”

My hand glides up and down. “Do you want that? Do you want me like that?”

He groans, and I feel him twitch in my hand. “ _Yes_ ,” he hisses. “God yes.”

I bite my lip hard. “Good…” My free hand slides over his slick chest, and I feel heat fill my cheeks as I admit the next thing. “I daydream about that too…”

Black eyes blown wide meet mine, almost daring me to keep going.

“I…I think about what it’d be like, you having me like that. Being together like that. Sometimes I want it so bad I can’t concentrate...”

His hand darts out and clutches the pillow next to my head in a vice-like grip. I can see the pulse in his neck as he swallows, just as my thumb teases the tip of him.

“Tell me you think of me that way.” I whisper harshly.

He groans, burying his face against my neck. _Yes_ …” He rasps. “I watch you at work, I like the shape of you, can’t look away when you take your lab coat off.”

My hand moves quicker and I feel a tremble ripple through him. “Tell me.”

He lifts his head to look at me, he watches my lips, wets his own before he meets my eyes again. “What do you want to hear, that I think about making love to you? That I think about fucking you?”

I feel my breath hitch, there’s no escaping his level gaze.

“Because I do. Any time I catch you looking at me, any time you smile at me, whether it’s cocky or shy, it makes me want to _own_ you.”

I hold his gaze, bite my lip. “The next time you think about it…?” I swallow hard. “Do it.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and the muscles in his shoulders and frame bunch. His hand joins mine and a thrill runs through me when I realise he’s angling himself; _aiming_.

“Do it,” I murmur again. “Please…”

That’s all it takes, he comes, hot dampness splashing over my stomach and chest before he collapses against me. I suddenly feel more powerful than I ever have in my entire life. My hand glides over the curve of his arm and I kiss his shoulder softly, slowly as he comes back down to earth.

“Levi…” he groans, sounding hoarse. “Holy _hell_ …”

I can’t help the huge grin that spreads across my lips. Eventually he turns his head, looking almost sleepy, and when he sees my self-satisfied grin he laughs softly. “You _should_ look pleased with yourself.”

“That was…that was very…”

“Yeah, it was very.”

I instantly reach out for him as he begins to roll away. He leans in for a soft kiss. “Let me clear us up a little.”

Actually…yeah. I appreciate his soft touch, the way his hand glides over me with a cloth in a way that isn’t just perfunctory, but feels almost possessive. “Thank you.”

All feels right with the world when he climbs back into the bed, pulling a sheet over our waists as he lies on his side against me. I lay perfectly comfortable on my back; my head turned lazily on the pillow as the backs of my fingers brush over my chest. I meet his eyes. “Wow.” I whisper.

“Umhm.”

“Can I…” I glance away, unsure of what’s appropriate or even normal right now.

“What?”

“Can I stay?”

His smile falters ever so slightly and his thumb traces the curve of my jaw. “Of course, as if I’d let you go now.”

It’d be easy to misinterpret those words so I simply drop my gaze and press a kiss to his neck. “Thank you,” I say softly.

“For what?”

Unable to look at him I lift one shoulder in answer. “For being this gorgeous?” I say with an oddly self-conscious laugh. “For being as patient as you are, for knowing when to take the lead. For…for seeing me?”

He lifts my chin, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “It’s impossible not to. Do something for me?”

“What? Anything, but what?”

“Demand more, out of life, out of people…you are so, _so_ worth it.”

To my mortification I feel a prickling in my eyes and though I can manage a small smile, a barely there nod, I have to look away.

“Those cogs are turning again, aren’t they?”

I laugh softly, but can’t meet his gaze right now.

“Come here,” he says, turning my easily onto my side and curling up behind me. It’s the most natural, safest feeling I’ve ever known. “So worth it,” he murmurs into my ear, and I can’t help the quiet, breathy laugh that leaves my lips.

“Stop.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m getting dangerously close to saying something sappy and premature.”

I feel his smile against my neck. “Ok, sorry.”

“Thank you again, though.”

“For what?”

“For taking the lead.”

He lets out a laugh. “You were so close, I was so impressed.”

“Hey,” my elbow jabs backwards playfully. “Like you said, I got us there, sort of.”

“Yeah, you did, you got _me_ there, that’s for sure.”

I close my eyes in bliss at the feel of his lips against the back of my neck, my shoulder…

“Do _me_ a favour?”

“Hm?”

I look back over my shoulder. “When it’s new, just go ahead and take the lead, save us some time.”

“When it’s new?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I hold his gaze, and eventually he lifts his chin in understanding. A pleased smile playing over his lips. “Got it.”

“And you don’t need to be so patient.”

“I don’t want to get it wrong. I’d never want to –”

“You won’t. I’m already there, nothing to worry about.”

“Green light?”

Incredible that he chose those words, I even laugh softly. “We’re all green.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
